


Sunrise

by FrostOverlord



Series: But the Earth Refused to Die [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hope Springs Eternal, Psuedo-Sequel to an old work, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOverlord/pseuds/FrostOverlord
Summary: As a new sun rises on the horizon, a great crack sunders the air. Hope takes the first breath in time immeasurable.





	Sunrise

Breathe.  
  
The first sensation you feel is that of air, stale and cold, rushing into your lungs. Your ears ring as chunks of crystal crack loudly against the floor. Everything seems dark as your eyes recover from however long of being unused.  
  
Distantly, you worry that one of… North? North’s floor mosaics may have been broken. Your mind feels fuzzy, disconnected from the rest of you as you try to make sense of where you are, what you were doing.  
  
A drop of sunlight licks your nose, and it all comes flooding back.  
  
_You can’t be serious. I_ _t’s too soon, it doesn’t make any sense._

That's right.

 _They’ve all fled._  
  
_There's not_ _really much of a choice._  
  
You remember now.  
  
_I’m sorry. I wish it could be someone else._

_Don't worry, I'll be fine!_

The world as you once knew it is over, isn’t it? Sol is gone, and it’s inner system with it. You aren’t entirely certain how the Earth- Terra. You can instate a semi-proper name now that it’s inhabitants were spirits alone. How did it survive the supernova, again?  
  
Ah, right. There was a barrier. How many lives were given to create one strong enough, you wonder?  
  
Focus, Edelweiss. You have a job to do, and it must be important; you never take that tone with yourself, or use that name.  
  
You open your eyes and blink, then blink again to clear away the spots in your vision. What are you supposed to be doing again? And why is it so bloody _cold?_  
  
Oh.  
  
Cold.  
  
Jack.  
  
You look around. In the light filtering through the windows, it’s relatively easy to see each of your friends, and that- _Pitch_ , and- who were those two?  
  
Doesn’t matter, you decide. You’ll remember eventually. Maybe.  
  
Another look around. Where’s Jack? He could be out-  
  
You catch a glimpse of red below you. There he is, asleep underneath you. It looks like he’s turned one of North’s blankets into a cloak. You kneel down, running your hand through his hair before allowing it to rest on the side of his face. He’s different, now. In your head you remember his youthful smile so clearly that you can hardly bring yourself to admit that it’s probably been billions of years.  
  
He looks older. Not an old man- you don’t think that’s a thing that will ever happen, given his nature. But before you sometimes had trouble seeing him as an adult. Now, though? You have no trouble at all. Even in sleep, you can see the ancient weariness in his frame, so familiar to you. And besides that he has a proper beard. You aren’t entirely sure how you feel about it.  
  
After a moment you realize he’s nuzzling into the pads of your hand, and you chuckle. Maybe you should have told him, before the plan was set into motion. That you knew how he felt. That you felt the same. Your heart aches as memories rush through your head again.  
  
How long has it really been, you wonder? How long has he held out for?  
  
How long has he been alone at your request?  
  
You frown. No one else was suitable for the Job. Only Jack. Yet- you knew he’d have done it anyway, why does it hurt so much thinking back to when you asked?  
  
You decide it doesn’t matter, now. Regardless of regrets, because of him you all have a second chance. The planet has a second chance.  
  
You lean down, brushing your lips against his forehead, and perhaps lingering a bit longer than you’d like. Then you stand up, stepping carefully over him to not disturb his slumber more than you already have.  
  
“You did well,” You say, admiration of several hues warming your voice, “now _sleep_ well, snowflake. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
You leave the room, trusting Jack to keep watch over the First Light just a little while longer. After all, you have a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got other stuff working slowly in the background, no ETA on any of that, but a tiny spark of inspiration struck me, and I was finally able to give Cold the part two it always wanted. I'm sure you all are happy for some proper confirmation of things as well. :P


End file.
